Twins
by Jalice1718
Summary: 'Kitten is 3 and Stacey, who is 4, are human but have gifts. When they finally escape a mental hospital they find a white house that seems empty. They go around back to break in and steal food but they are met by Edward.' I suck at summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Jalice is back! Okay, I am trying this out. I hope you all will like this FF. I am trying, I swear! The twins pictures will be on my profile, along with outfits when I can create them.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own twilight, just the twins and their boyfriends!**_

Chapter One

We are positive that we are human. We are 100% human! Then… why do we have gifts? MY name is Kitten and I can create mist and see the future. My twin sister's name is Stacey and she can see the past and she can blend in. We were roaming the woods now. We had escaped a mental hospital. We were caught in the act. We tried not to be exposed but our powers are obvious. When Stacey blends she literally just disappears. When she see's the past her being flickers. When I create mist there is a trail that leads it to my hand or head, depending on where I am pushing it out of my body. When I see the future I fade a bit.

"Food?" I asked, my thumb in my mouth. We may be twins but I am the youngest. I am 3 and Stacey is 4.

"Soon, sis. We just need to find an easy spot to get it from. Look, a house! The lights are off and no cars." Stacey gasped and pointed to a big white house. I looked around and nodded. We slowly went up to the back door. It was open? We looked at each other and crept in. Before we could take one more step away from the door, it closed. We jumped and looked around. There was a male by it. We shrank away, eyes big.

"It's okay, I want to help you. You're hungry aren't you?" He slowly walked to the counter and grabbed two cookies. Our eyes got bigger and I swear I almost drooled. We only had a cookie once. He handed it to us and we took it timidly. I devoured mine. Stacey looked me over and then at her cookie. She broke it in half and gave it to me. I smiled at her and ate it. She always gave me half her food. She ate the other half slowly.

"What are your names?" He asked. We looked at each other.

"I'm Stacey and this is my twin Kitten." Stacey said as he gave us more cookies. I was officially drooling. He smiled at us softly.

"My name is Edward. Sorry if I startled you and your sister." He said. We nodded and looked around. I started shivering, the cold seeping in.

"Come this way. I have a fire going. My family will be back soon and my father would be angry at me if you two are icicles." He chuckled, motioning to another room where there is a glow. With out thinking I ran to it and laid down in front of the fire like a cat. My sister walked over and shook her head. She rubbed my head and I pressed into her. Edward was chuckling at my need for warmth. What? I am cold! We heard cars driving up and I whimpered. Stacey rocked me back and forth and rested her head on mine. The door opened and I shivered as a cold wind came in.

"We're back, Eddie!" yelled a muscular man. I flinched at his raised voice. Edward slapped him.

"Shush you idiot, you scared them." Edward hissed. I noticed that Stacey was gripping me tighter.

"Who are they?" asked a man in a doctors coat. I noticed for the first time that they were all inhumanly gorgeous. Why? What are they?

"They are twins. I found them outside, sneaking into the kitchen. I think they haven't eaten in a while." Edward informed. We were so focused on Edward and the man when we noticed one of the females was walking to us. I squeaked and shot back, almost landing in the fire. Stacey held me away from it. I was shaking. She rubbed my back and I noticed that I had a singed spot on my shirt. Well, rags really. The lady stopped and kneeled in front of us.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to check you over. Then you two need a good bath and clean clothes. It's okay." She said softly. I moved foreword a bit and looked at Stacey. Then we both held our arms out and the lady smiled. She picked us both up and we pressed against her. We like being held. She took us up stairs and filled a bath. I sat on the floor and put my thumb in my mouth.

"Okay, you need to take off those clothes and get in. Do you need any help?" She asked. Stacey pulled me up. We shook our heads and she left. Stacey helped peel the clothes off of me. I got in and she soon followed. She washed me and I washed her. We always take baths and showers together.

Some think it's weird but we only have each other so we never learned how to clean ourselves. So we help each other. Plus my arms are too short. After we are done we saw that there was two pairs of clothes and two small towels for us. We smiled and dried off then got dressed. We walked out, my thumb in my mouth, and the lady came back.

"I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Esme. Are you two still hungry? I made you some dinner." She said. We smiled and reached for her again. She picked us up and took us down stairs. We were safe. I could feel it. She set us in chairs and went to get our dinner. I suddenly was pushed into the future.

*Vision*

_We were laughing and Esme was hugging us. "I remember when you drooled about the second cookie." Chuckled Edward. I blushed. "What? I was hungry." I said, in perfect speech. I was about 10. Stacey looked around 11. We were happy. Edward got up and went to shut the blinds as the sun hit everyone. They all sparkled except us._

*Vision Ends*

My eyes were huge as I looked at my sister. Edward suddenly appeared and I fell off my chair. Stacey jumped down to help me. "Kitkit?" She asked. I was shaking. My heart was going a mile a minute. He just appeared. How? God that scared me. Stacey put my head on her lap as the guy in the doctors coat came in. He glared at Edward, then checked me over. At least they didn't see me fade. I saw confusion cross Edwards face. Huh?

_**Okay, I hope ya'll liked it. I am trying to work on Testa, but I am stumped. I will post Chapter Two soon. I am trying to type at least 1,000 words per chapter and chapter two is at 800 something. R&R friends!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** Hey, still only own Twins and their boyfriends! SM is lucky…**_

Chapter Two

"Kitten? Kitten can you hear me?" He asked. Slowly I nodded and sat up; wincing and my eyes were watering. That hurt. I took my thumb out of my mouth to talk.

"Fell hurt." I whimpered. Esme came in and rubbed my back.

"It's okay. At least you aren't injured. What happened?" She asked. I pointed at Edward.

"E appears an startle me." I said. Esme scowled at him. He motioned for them to talk to him real quick. Esme helped me into my chair and waited until we started eating then she left. I listened hard.

"She was having a vision. I don't think they are completely human. But what got me was that it was of us and them and we sparkled in front of them. It was a few years from now but they obviously knew we were vam-" He stopped suddenly. I listened for any noise but I was yet again caught off guard as Edward showed up again. I fell again but Stacey caught me. Both our hearts were going a mile a minute now.

"Kitten, are you guys okay? Man, I need to put you in chairs with bars." Fretted Esme. Stacey stood me up and I was shaking against her. Vampires, I heard Edward start to say vampires. When Esme reached to hug us I flinched away. Hurt cross her face.

"Kitten?" Stacey asked me.

"Ya say vam-vam-vam-pires?" I tried to say it but it's a new word. Edward stepped closer but Stacey pulled me away. She put me behind her and backed up, heading for the back door. When we got close enough I opened it, or tried to. I was too short. I was jumping, trying to turn it. Stacey reached back and turned it. She always was taller. Before we could move Carlisle appeared behind us. We jumped and stood back to back.

"We just want to explain. Please don't be afraid." He said. Great, we escape and run into vampires. Just our luck. I held on to Stacey.

"Maybe we should listen to them. They haven't hurt us yet." She whispered in my ear.

"Yet." I whimpered back quietly. She rubbed my shoulder and nodded at Carlisle. We followed to the room with the fire. We sat near the door and close together.

"We aren't like other vampires." Started Carlisle. "We eat animals not humans. Our eyes are gold, that's how you can tell. The human hunters have red eyes. We respect human lives. I am doctor and Edward and the others go to school. Esme stays home and cleans. We hunt regularly and move every 4-5 years. We stay hidden and we help, people like you two, who have no where else to go or are dyeing. There are rules, though. You have to be at least 13 to be changed. Those who expose the existence of vampires are killed and the humans who know are killed. All the rules are enforced by the Volturri. They are, essentially, the royal vampire family." He explained. We looked around, noting that all had gold eyes. We didn't even notice that the others had come down.

"What can you do?" Asked Stacey.

"We have super strength; super speed, super hearing and some have other gifts. Alice," He pointed to a black haired pixie. "Can see the future. Jasper," He pointed to the male next to her. "Can feel emotions and manipulate them. Edward can read minds." We froze at that. Holly macaroni! He has heard us since we arrived?

"Before you arrived. I heard you in the woods thinking about food, stealing food, and seeing our house 'empty'. So I opened the back door and let you in." He explained, startling us. Oi! He chuckled. Esme walked to us and held her arms out. We looked at each other and smiled. We ran to her and hugged her.

"We believe you." Stacey said. I nodded and snuggled against her. She smiled and hugged us close. She picked us up and took us back to the kitchen. We finished dinner and sat in the fire room. I was suddenly hit by another vision.

*Vision*

_We were in a clearing, looking about 16-17 ish. Their were 5 cloaked figures. The two aspects I saw were that the cloaks had red eyes and we had orange eyes. We were also extremely pale and beautiful. "I see you have two new members." Said a girl's voice._

"_Yes, we turned those 2 weeks ago. Why are the Volturri paying us a visit?" said Carlisle._

"_Because we heard that you had two humans in the know. But obviously we weren't informed that they were changed. I guess we are useless. I hate being useless, it's a waste of precious time. Let's go Felix. We have to find Irina and punish her." Said the girl._

*Vision Ends*

I sat, gasping and shaking. I hate those visions. They're over whelming. I saw that every one was shocked. Oops. My power had to happen now, huh? I became nervous. We accepted them, will they accept us? Edward snapped out of it.

"It seems that Irina is going to find out about them a few weeks before we turn them and she tells the Volturri. But they are 16-17 ish and the Volturri leave to punish Irina. And she does know about the visions and that she fades during them." He informed them. At least there is a benefit to him being in your head. He chuckled.

"Yes, there is. I can explain faster and they can show me exactly what happened. Plus they can't lie. But some can block me. They can teach you." He said. I smiled. I yawned and leaned against Stacey.

"You girls need to sleep." Esme said.

"Don't you sleep?" asked Stacey.

"No dear. Sadly, we lost that too." Esme said sadly.

"But you can still dream." Said Stacey, helping me up.

"How?" asked Carlisle. Stacey shrugged.

"We did when we were…ah; you'll find out sooner or later…when we were forced to stay awake in the mental hospital." She said. Carlisle had a perplexed look on his face. Esme took us upstairs before he could start asking questions.

"They can fill us in tomorrow, Hun. Let them sleep." Scolded Esme.

"I'm not tired yet, actually. They gave me one heavy dose of adrenaline before we got out. I can stay up, maybe three more hours. Considering some of it was used up…" Stacey explained.

Esme fretted over us for hours, well over Stacey. I was out the minute my head hit the pillow. I was safe, we were safe. And we had a bright future ahead of us.

_**So how was that? Was it what you expected? Or more then you expected? Was it too long? Or too short? Ideas? Suggestions? Review and tell me!**_


	3. ANsorry

_**Okay guys, I hope this will be my last A/N…I am stuck. I can't figure out where to take the story. I will put a link on my page for you to see what I typed but I need help! Major writers block! * Bangs head on desk* I need ideas, suggestions and soon. Please help! I will be so gratefull. School is crowding my mind. Thank you~!**_


End file.
